The instant invention relates generally to illuminated writing devices and more specifically it relates to a nite writer pad.
Numerous illuminated writing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to shine lights onto writing surfaces when used in the dark. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,818,855; 3,381,122 and 4,153,927 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.